Celles Qui Les Soutiennent
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Un banc solitaire au milieu de la ville a réuni deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas et qui ont pourtant tant de choses en commun. OS.


**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui j'avais envie de partager un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques mois et dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence XD. J'espère qu'il vous plaira~**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à « Hajime la Faucheuse »**

 **Rien à dire, je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !**

Celles Qui Les Soutiennent

Quelque part au sein des murs, dans une rue commerçante, deux femmes discutaient. Assises sur un banc, elles papotaient gaiement de tout et de rien, partageant un bon thé à la menthe. La première était une dame mûre à la peau blanche et aux cheveux profondément noirs. La deuxième, plus jeune, avait un visage heureux et fort, embelli par sa chevelure marron. Elles s'étaient rencontrées par hasard sur ce banc en cet après-midi d'été, décidant de se tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que les hommes sur qui elles attendaient se montrent enfin. Elles ne se connaissaient pas du tout, et pourtant elles en avaient des choses à se raconter !

-Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui ! J'ai beau le voir tous les jours depuis un petit bout de temps, je ne me lasserai jamais d'admirer ce ciel bleu ! S'exclama la première en souriant.

-« Un petit bout de temps » ? Vous voulez dire qu'avant vous ne voyiez jamais le ciel ? S'intrigua la deuxième.

-Et bien... disons que ma situation de me permettait que de l'entrevoir quelques fois. Mais j'ai enfin pu en profiter pleinement après avoir mis un terme à tout ça. C'était il y a longtemps, ça ne me rajeunit pas vraiment.

-Oh, excusez-moi d'avoir été indiscrète.

-Ce n'est rien, maintenant je ne peux qu'en rire.

La brune sourit en hochant la tête. Elle soupira puis sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais que fait-il ? Normalement la conférence devrait déjà être finie !

-Vous attendez votre mari ?

-Non, c'est mon fils. Il est encore un peu jeune alors j'aimerais savoir si les réunions de ce genre se passent bien pour lui.

-Quelle coïncidence, je suis moi aussi en train d'attendre que mon fils sorte de cette interminable conférence.

-Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'ils se connaissent alors !

-J'en serais ravie ! Lorsqu'il était petit, j'avais très peur qu'il ne se fasse jamais d'ami. Récemment je sais qu'il est entouré de beaucoup de gens, mais je crois qu'il évite de trop s'attacher depuis que ces titans ont détruit le mur Maria...

-Oh... mais le miens s'entend généralement avec tout le monde, je suis sûre que lui et votre fils sont de bons camarades.

-humm... peut-être ? Mais vous savez, il commence à grandir maintenant. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il pense encore à se faire des amis.

-Allons, il n'y a pas d'âge pour se faire des amis.

-Vous croyez ?  
-Et comment !

Le visage de l'aînée s'illumina d'un doux sourire. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et remplaça les étoiles dans ses yeux par une lueur triste.

-Mais vous savez, reprit-elle, je n'ai jamais été vraiment là pour lui. Je me suis occupé de lui du mieux que j'ai pu, mais il a grandi avec une autre personne qui n'avait pas une très bonne influence sur lui. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit...

-Vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez, dit la brune en posant une main sur son épaule. Et puis, je suis sûre que vous avez toujours veillé sur lui sans qu'il le sache vraiment.

La noiraude regarda sa semblable avec des yeux humides pendant quelques secondes. Une petite larme coula sur sa joue et disparut dans un sourire faible et peiné.

-Oui, tous les jours, murmura-t-elle. Je sais qu'il s'en fiche, je sais qu'il ne me remarque même pas, mais tous les jours je m'assure qu'il mange bien, qu'il se brosse les dents avant d'aller se coucher et qu'il ne se tue pas trop à la tâche le jour... mais j'ai beau lui dire tout ce que je veux, il ne m'écoute pas et m'ignore toujours.

-Je suppose qu'il fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment où un autre...

-Je sais que c'est égoïste mais dès fois j'aimerais tellement qu'il pense un peu à moi, qu'il se dise que je lui manque ou... je ne sais pas...

-Il le fait. Il pense souvent à vous, il n'y a pas de doute.

Tandis que la noiraude séchait ses larmes d'un air embarrassé, sa cadette tourna la tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment où se tenait la conférence.

-Mon petit garçon est devenu un homme sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je sais qu'il pense à moi de temps en temps mais nous sommes si loin... Des fois nous essayons d'établir une communication mais quand l'un parle, l'autre ne peut pas répondre.

-Cela doit étre vraiment frustrant...

-Je suis fière de ce qu'il est devenu, déclara la femme avec un grand sourire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ce métier au début, mais finalement je me suis rendu compte que ça lui était destiné. Il est encore jeune et a tant de choses à accomplir, c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète à ce point. Ce monde est si cruel, personne n'est plus à l'abri de quoi que ce soit.

-C'est vrai... Même si je garde toujours un oeil sur lui, mon fils fait des choix et fait face à des situations qui me font toujours frissonner. Mais j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il est fort.

-Oui. Je pense que notre rôle de mère est fini depuis longtemps. Leur faire confiance est la meilleur des solutions, et de toute façon c'est pas comme si on pouvait intervenir à présent.

-Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais c'est vrai.

L'aînée soupira, se leva et s'étira longuement avant de se retourner vers l'autre femme.

-En tout cas vous m'impressionnez. Vous êtes bien plus jeune que moi et pourtant tellement plus mature !

-J'aime mon fils, répondit simplement l'autre en souriant.

Alors que les deux s'échangeaient un regard complice, elles entendirent soudain le bruit d'une grande porte s'ouvrir et d'une foule sortir peu à peu. Parmi les dizaines de gens, le bataillon d'exploration marchait en groupe, certains silencieux et d'autres discutant de la conférence.

-Ah, les voilà ! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en soupirant.

La brune observa le petit groupe pendant quelques secondes. La plupart d'entre eux étaient très jeunes, ce qui ne la surpris pas vraiment. Les plus âgés devaient certainement avoir rempli leur devoirs de soldats et passé l'arme à gauche. De grands hommes, sans aucun doute. Il y en avait pourtant un qui semblait un peu plus mature, un peu plus fort, un peu plus fatigué. Il était assez petit, avec des cheveux profondément noirs et un visage sombre mais pas mauvais pour autant. Et cette personne était suivie par un jeune homme que la brune reconnut fièrement comme son fils. « Je vais faire de mon mieux, Caporal ! » L'entendit-elle dire.

Ayant soudain comme une impression de familiarité, elle dévisagea tour a tour le mystérieux soldat aux cheveux noir et la femme toute souriante à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle à la noiraude qui semblait sur le point de fondre. Nos deux fils se portent bien, et ils semblent s'entendre à merveille.

-Apparemment. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous, et c'est une bonne chose.

Elles se sourirent, lancèrent un dernier regard aux deux soldats puis disparurent à travers les rues de la ville, si discrètement que personne ne put discerner leurs pas qui s'en allaient au loin, peut-être au delà des murs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eren ?

La voix de son Caporal tira le jeune brun de ses pensées. Il s'était arrêté sans s'en rendre compte, ayant eu l'impression d'être observé par une aura remplie d'un sentiment si fort qu'il lui avait donner des frissons. Etait-ce de l'amour ? De la haine ? Son esprit fut soudain réchauffé, et il se demanda d'où cette impression pouvait venir. Rappelé à l'ordre par l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, il s'empressa de reprendre sa marche à ses cotés, le coeur soudain lourd.

-Désolé Levi. Je suis là.

Le noiraude acquiesça. Pendant un instant, Eren eut l'impression que son regard avait changé. Il s'était étrangement embrumé d'une certaine... chaleur ? Sérénité ? Il était difficile de déchiffrer les yeux de quelqu'un comme Levi.

-Erwin nous attend, grogna celui-ci. Ne traînons pas.

-Oui!

Puis les soldats du bataillon d'exploration continuèrent leur route, la plupart se préparant à se faire encourager par les civils, mais ne sachant pas que quelque part, quelqu'un les supportaient plus que n'importe qui et étaient fier de leur existence.

 **FIN**

 **Alors ? Je sais c'était court, mais des fois c'est pas plu mal. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine dans une autre fic !**


End file.
